Kingler (Pokémon)
|} Kingler (Japanese: キングラー Kingler) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 28. Biology Kingler is a crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab. Its strong shell covers the outside of its body, featuring a red upper-half, and a light tan lower-half. Its upper half is topped with six tall, thin spikes that resemble a crown. Its lower half doubles as its jaw with six fangs overlapping its upper body. Its two outer fangs are much larger than the inner two, and are roughly half as tall as Kingler's entire body. Its hips are visibly protruding from its lower body connecting its long, thin legs with claw-like feet. Kingler's main feature is its red claws. Its left claw is roughly twice as large as the other and hard as steel. Kingler is often found on the , usually the ocean. It has been observed using its powerful claws to pry open the shells of and . While Kingler's large, left claw is it main tool for offensive maneuvers, it is so large and heavy that Kingler can barely lift it. It causes balancing problems and Kingler may quickly become fatigued from continuous use. However, it has been shown to communicate with other Kingler by waving its pincers around. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Kingler 's evolved into a Kingler in Round One - Begin!, during Ash's first-round in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Other A Kingler appeared in The Battle of the Badge, under the ownership of . He used it in his Gym battle against 's . Despite the type disadvantage, Kingler was defeated. He also loaned it to Jessie, James, and when he put them in charge of the Viridian Gym. Kingler managed to keep Ash's Bulbasaur at bay, but it was driven off by Pikachu. Another Kingler was seen being held in a cage. A Kingler appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as a resident of a . It got into trouble with and . Minor appearances Kingler debuted in Showdown at Dark City as one of the 's Pokémon. A Kingler appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Kingler appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Kingler appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Kingler appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Kingler appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. A 's Kingler appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . Multiple Kingler appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Kingler appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Kingler appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A Trainer's Kingler appeared in Octillery The Outcast as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Multiple Kingler appeared in The Power of One and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Kingler appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Pokédex entries . Its crushing claws make it a powerful opponent.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Kingler is shown under the ownership of several s. One is later shown in a flashback during 's speech regarding experimented Pokémon that were shipped on the S.S. Anne, under the ownership of Harry in Long Live the Nidoqueen!?. A Kingler appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Much later, in My, My, My Mimic, a Kingler is shown being by Carr to try to ambush and , but it is frozen and beaten by the newly arrived Lorelei. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga hooked a Kingler in Great Success in the Mountains or the Seas!?. Another Kingler appeared in the chapter under the ownership of Lt. Surge. obtained a Kingler in Regain the Deserted Power Plant!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash has a Kingler that he caught it off-screen. It was first seen defeating a Trainer in the Indigo League; it was later revealed that it evolved from a Krabby in doing so. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries of crushing power. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use.}} and shells using its 10,000-horsepower pincer.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave ( )}} , Cerulean Cave ( ) Seafoam Islands}} , Cerulean Cave ( ) Seafoam Islands}} and ( ) Seafoam Islands}} |} |} , , , and , Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Cerulean City and Gym, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( )}} , , , and , Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave ( )}} |} |} }} , , and , Kindle Road, Treasure Beach, Bond Bridge, Resort Gorgeous, Water Labyrinth, Five Isle Meadow, Memorial Pillar, Green Path, Water Path, Outcast Island, Trainer Tower, Tanoby Ruins, , , Icefall Cave, Pallet Town ( )}} |} |} }} }} and ( ) Cliff Cave (walking and ) ( and )}} }} |} |} , , Driftveil City (fishing in )}} ) (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 7, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A)}} |area=Lapras Beach}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake (post-ending)}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Quiet Inlet (Center Boss, Back), Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- ! |P2=I'm already down to half health... What gives? |P3=I'm weakened... I can't heft my pincers... |PL=Yes! Leveled up! There's new strength in my pincers! |Partner=no }} |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=099 |name2=Kingler |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Kingler shares its name with . They are both known as the Pincer Pokémon, though Scizor was originally called the Scissors Pokémon. Origin Kingler is very similar to a or a of the genus '' , which usually have one claw larger than the other. Conceptually, it is likely based on a . Name origin Kingler may be a combination of and , both of which are species of . It may also be a combination of "king" and "angler". In other languages and |fr=Krabboss|frmeaning=From and boss |es=Kingler|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Kingler|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Kingler|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=킹크랩 Kingkreb|komeaning=Transliteration of king crab |zh_yue=巨鉗蟹 Geuihkìhmháaih|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Crab with giant pincers" |zh_cmn=巨鉗蟹 / 巨钳蟹 Jùqiánxiè|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Crab with giant pincers" |hi=किंगलर Kingler|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Кинглер Kingler|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Kingler External links Notes |} de:Kingler es:Kingler fr:Krabboss it:Kingler ja:キングラー zh:巨钳蟹